Members
=Admins= Paul Von Prolus is the creator of n-dim 4ums, a haven for bots who are just trying to find their place in this world. However, Paul has not taken kindly to N-Dim's #1 customers and has declared open war upon them. The bots have proven much too powerful for him, though, and have shown no signs of stopping. They sit there, waiting. Watching. Assimilating. When he's not busy working on his N-Dim software, or posting on the N-Dim FE board, or even the N-Dim ProM board, Porl spends his time hosting Labyrinth 3 on N-Dim. He's more N-Dim now than man, twisted and evil. The truth is, we don't hear from Paul much anymore. Not after Ndim. Some say he never sleeps, and that he stays up late at night posting back and forth to himself alone on his Ndim support board. The last person to see him in public was local boy Matt Cookson. His story of the encounter is below: It was horrifying. I was in England at ZillaCon. It was late one night. I walked by Roos' house and then Wikey's house, since all of England is sort of just right there, you know? Anyway. I was lost, and it was getting dark. The streets were empty. I saw a man. I recognized him as my old Administrator, Paulus. "Paulus!" I yelled. "Paulus I was hoping you could help me--". That's when he struck. '' ''"I'M THROUGH WITH HELPING! NDIM IS PERFECT! YOU HEAR ME. PERFECT! THERE ARE NO BUGS. NO GLITCHES. NDIM. IS. PERFECT." '' ''His eyes were a fiery red. He dug his awful British teeth straight down into my wrist. It was something straight out of one of my monster movies. Oh god...please...please I don't want to speak of it anymore. I SAID GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE! To prevent Paul from lashing out on us, this very Wiki is hosted on | Error Loading Page. Request Timeout. Warning: Unknown: open(/var/chroot/home/content/13/10836013/tmp/sess_ddb6f35b90c12c0b3c15b9379ccbd77e, O_RDWR) failed: No such file or directory (2) in Unknown on line 0 Warning: [[Unknown:] Failed to write session data (files). Please verify that the current setting of session.save_path is correct () in Unknown on line 0 Warning: Ndim cannot be found. Ndim! Boc Boc, aka Carter, is one of the three Admins on FE. A core member of our community, Carter is one of the few members remaining who has been there from the beginning, strictly because he cannot find anything better to do. He longs for the days of his wildly popular tv.com caption contests. During the death of EN, and partially as a result of all of the many hours of hard work he spent on FE, Carter underwent a dramatic weight change. He reportedly dropped 375 pounds in about two weeks, earning him the new nickname from Henry, 'Skinny B'. Carter is notable in the ORG world for being the only player to come in dead last TWICE in one series (Sausage Island), due to his complete lack of social awareness. Curtis Curtis is a complete and total bastard who once sold his cousin to organ harvesters because, quote, "The look on his face when they started sawing off his kidneys was priceless." He's quite frequently drunk, has arms the approximate width and tensile strength of toothpicks, frequently causes mayhem and enjoys crushing the fragile and innocent trust of the unsuspecting people around him. When he's not busy working at his day job as a professional butcher, Curtis enjoys popping small children's balloons just to see the look in their tear-stained eyes, kicking puppies, juggling babies, and letting the air out of elderly people's wheelchair tires. He only parks in handicapped spaces, and enjoys watching the elderly be forced to hobble all the way across the parking lot - though to be fair, he often shouts helpful encouragements like "Get the lead out, Grandpa! You don't wanna get run over, do ya?" to motivate them. Whenever you lose a sock, it's safe to say it ended up in Curtis' basement, next to his collection of stolen crutches, canes, and parachute ripcords. In short, he's a typical ginger. Recently, Curtis brought shame on the entire FE community with his tyrannical, despicable abuse of administrative powers. Telling Jeffrey to change his goshawful, vomit-inducing, insipid, failtastic signature and threatening to ban him if he didn't was a disgusting, putrid thing to do. If someone ever decides to carve the opposite of Mount Rushmore, Curtis' face will surely be up there, right alongside Stalin, Hitler, and Osama Bin Laden. Public outcry over this travesty has been great, and the bots of FE are clamoring in the streets for Curtis' immediate removal and subsequent beheading. It's the only appropriate response to such a massive violation of human rights. That'll teach him not to mess with Bella's friends! =Members= FE boasts over 1000 unique, caring, and dedicated members, 95% of which are bots. Drr An invisible mule. Mal Meet Malion Q Mac. Mal is a twenty something year old who has never come into contact with another human being unless it was through FE's Cbox. He works in the basement of a grocery store well out of the public's eye, spending all of his hard earned money to keep the Cbox running. In his spare time, he enjoys drawing pokemon, running Pokemon FE, playing pokemon video games, and roleplaying pokemon with his invisible twin brother. If there's a nerdy fandom, Mal is surely apart of it. Mal is quite the artist. He enjoys expressing himself in a variety of ways, whether through drawing or with his amazing singing voice. He also enjoys forcing bizarre memes that no one but him quite understands, watching the Cbox at every minute of every day, and flirting with Grim, completely oblivious to the fact that she is a lesbian. Henry "The bestest of the bestest. You can't handle the Henry!" - Henry Thanks to his failure to remove a questionable bookmark from a screenshot he posted, Henry recently came out to the FE community and revealed a secret desire that he'd been hiding from the community for years: he is in love with disco. Determined to expose the newfangled hippity-hop rhythms and electronica that the media pumps out these days as an elaborate front for megalmaniacal American fatcats to mentally enslave the masses, Henry turned to disco as the only source of "true" music in today's world. Of course, nobody as passionate as Henry could possibly limit himself to just listening to disco, oh no. Henry's Friday nights often consist of him frizzing out his hair into a massive afro, donning a checkered leisure suit, then heading out to a seedy nightclub in downtown Munich, where he boogies the night away with his fellow disco junkies. Ari He's coooold as ice.... So I guess a random idiot once said King ''Ari in a random boardgame or something, and ever since the born & raised icelandic gift to mankind grew a god complex he can't help to shake. 1st and only rule: He is ALWAYS right and NEVER wrong. There you go. Don't start an argument with him because *points to rule #1* He belongs to the upper class in iceland and his dynasty family was the first in to get fibreglass cable internet laid out on their strets. He's a likable guy though, really. I just fail'd to memorize any good facts about him right now Jeff The following was written by Jeffrey: Where to begin...oh men the great Jeff enjoys talking Game of Thrones, Breaking Bad and hockey. Recently, in mid 2012, he promised Henry to a match in Max Payne 3. Due to real life he has not been able to play with him and thus a much hated rivalry began. Everywhere Jeff posts, Henry follows with words like "FUCK YOU CUNT" or "SHUT YOUR FACE OR I'LL BASH YOU IN". This rivalry continues in the cbox. Lately Jeff was another victim to Curtis' schemes in gsurvivor. He obviously hasn't learned from the past. Jeff is the official mascot of sausage island 7. In latest news: Jeff wouldn't trade a dragon for 10,000 Uruk'hai, let alone 8,000 unsullied warriors. Dutchiee Hupu Vernon Vernon is a CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE grad who now spends his time LIVING IT UP in Los Angeles!!! He has met more celebrities there than you could ever know man. He's played b-ball with Avon fuckin Barksdale, he's dined and dashed with an asian youtuber, he's SHAKEN JAY LENO'S HAND!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! To the left is Vernon's personal photo album of all the many celebrities he was fortunate enough to meet while in LA. ''"you partied with E40? you just gave him some money so he'd stand next to you for 10 seconds. that's not partying bear" - Henry Vern.png|me meeting deal or no deal briefcase holder #17 in cali. AHH UNREAL!!! Cassandra.png|CASSANDRA from survivor fiji! E40.png|me and e40 in cali! what did u do lately!! Vernkrist.jpg|me with kristopher van varenberg from 6 Bullets!!! WHAAAAAT!!!!!! Rob.png|Vernon with Rob - an Oxford graduate Vernon spends most of his time on FE spamming the board with links to his newest unfunny comedy sketches. No one will watch unless it's Palette Girls 2. He is notably bad at forum games, coming in dead last in nearly everything he attempts, but claiming he is the victor. He has shown an unbelievable resistance to common growth traits such as 'learning' and 'memory'. His poor dog Sansa recently joined the forum. She already has higher karma and is a better mafia and Labyrinth player than Vernon. Quite possibly the greatest human in history. Vernon is known for his award-winning memory, decisive leadershp and ability for rational and clear thought whilst under pressure. In 2013 he was officially named for the 17th time in a row "World's Best Scum Killer" for his genius Mafia methodology of lynching everyone possible. Second best Frosti. Wikey Wikey is shit. First of all, he's British (strike one) and a ginger (strike two). Yikes. He's sometimes known as Tom Brady, James the Mime, George Lopez, or Mashama. Wikey is perhaps best known for running around both Labyrinth games calling other players cunts. It's this brilliant social prowess that got him all the way to 23rd place in GSurvivor, a 22 person game. "Curtis your a cunt" - Wikey in Lab 1 after dying. "Fuck you cunt holes" - Wikey in Lab 2 before fleeing. He managed to do something right with his successful The Labyrinth Household, as well as A Song of FE and Fail. He attempted to write a Labyrinth novel, but was held up by the fact that he has no idea how to properly speak or write English. He also hosted "Oh Yeah, That Fourth Mafia Game. I Kind Of Remember It" Mafia. Remember? The one in outer space? His own description for the game says it all: "hosted by wikey lol" Nowadays, he's haunted by bots via his Am I a pretentious asshole? thread. He also plays guitar. leos Leos (Harrison *snicker*) is an alcoholic from Boston. Once a fun loving, goofy, and lovable member of the community, Leos has dissolved into a Mercator/Vernon carbon copy named Real Talk Ice Teos. It saddens everyone, and we all hope and pray for the real Leos to return any day now. We know he's there somewhere. Every so often, the old Leos shows up and delights us all! Deep down inside. Waiting to break free of his "I'm not paying attention to this game tldr Mercator shell". Leos drinks a lot. The only thing he likes more than drinking is talking about drinking. The following quotes were found in minutes after searching 'drunk' on FE: "Y'all know how to handle drunk Leos by now and it makes me proud!" "You'll know who I am Thursday since I'll probably be drunk and logging in!" "Naw I'll just be drunk" "Uhhh I'm in Boston so I went out before it got bad to buy beer, watched horror movies and got daytime drunk" "I'm obviously Buster since he is totally an angry drunk" "Everyone will know who I am when I log in drunk the first phase anyway" You get the picture. Leos talks about drinking so often, that it's clear he's never actually had a sip of alcohol in his life. If he was drunk as often as he speaks about, he would literally never be sober. Perhaps he never is. Grim Zersch aka Ninefingers Dylan Bryce I don't have an entry. That's probably better than the entry I'd be given. Bryce is the bright an shining beacon of happiness and hope of FE, or at least he is until angered or provoked, which is every waking second. Bryce likes to spend most of his time yelling at Rob for completely unknown reasons, yelling at Curtis for completely unknown reasons, yelling at drr for completely unknown reasons, leaving forever for completely unknown reasons, and brooding. He's also not in love with Jonathan Penner. Seriously. He isn't. Not at all. So stop saying that. It's not true. For real. I mean it. He is in fact in love with Jonathan Penner and dreams about him often. If he could just meet him one time... =D Natalie and Kiwi Natalie and Kiwi, also known as Kiwi and Natalie, are a pair of Survivor co-hosts. The two hosted ESurvivor, a series known for making your finger tips bleed, corrupting your sleeping habits, and forcing you to question your life values. Natalie is known as "that other girl on FE". She enjoys Playstation, doesn't sleep, and is well liked by all. Natalie is FE's resident mom. She's kind of like the new Bella, but likable. Kiwi is known as "that other Australian on FE". He is aggressive and possibly psychopathic, as seen in Labyrinth II. His interests include sensually licking the blood off of his boomerang, and using the worst fucking font imaginable on AIM. Rob Rob went to Oxford. He didn't get the joke about Curtis on the front page of this Wiki until the fourth time he viewed it, so apparently Oxford didn't take. Greenday Greenday is actually acclaimed actor John Oliver. He only comes to FE when he feels like getting away from his adoring fans (all twelve of them). The rest of the time, he's off being famous and meeting real celebrities that people have actually heard of, which makes Vernon insanely jealous. In his spare time, Greenday likes to listen to Green Day, because he doesn't know what irony means, and play the violin violently. In fact, if Green Day were ever to incorporate a violin player into their act, John Oliver would totally join them, and it would be awesome. Also, he always gets lynched in mafia, and it's always Rob's fault. Vespis Korr Shawn LSFissue (**lynch lsfissue) Otis Old Pals Every so often, FE gets a visit from a fallen original FI regular. They deserve a mention * KFC * KittenGoesPop * Budd * marcusrulesu aka obviously Paco * Ribs * Richlost * JoeyLostDharma * Roos. This years' "lol forgot about that guy" =Bots= Feefiaggizady Feefiaggizady is a regular bot of the site. He is perhaps the most loved out of all of the bots, and is known for saying not a single negative thing about anyone else. He spends most of his days to himself, viewing his most favorite threads. His favorite threads include, "So the nukes are flying", "Am I a pretentious asshole", and "Curtis' Journal". BoopleNogDalp Boople is a lonely bot who came to N-Dim seeking companionship. Too shy to venture into actual threads, he resorts to staring at the main board for hours on end. Perhaps he is waiting for someone to approach him and take him by the hand first, for he is too tired of being rejected. None can say for sure. But he has not been seen for weeks, and we all are praying for his safe return. We're here for you, Boople, don't you ever forget that. Logosso Logosso is the newest bot in our community! He is most well known for completely breaking through Ndim security and finding a way to place Html in his username. Classic! His favorite threads include "SCM Day 5", "SCM Day 2", and "SCM FINAL", making him the only person besides Mal to have read Summer Camp Mafia. ff_zero There is nothing notable about this bot.